Damned If I Do Ya
by itachilover16
Summary: Sora's new in Konoha and she hopes to fit in and be 'normal' like everyone else. Too bad a certain person ruins it. But there's a silver lining to every cloud, though in Sora's case it might as well be black. Ocx? Pairings yet to be decided, if there are any at all.


Well, this is my first fanfiction. I'm very nervous and I absolutely think it's crap. _Asahina Mikuru_ from Haruhi Suzumiya inspired _Sora-chan._ I hope you all like it and please, drop a review. I want to know if I'm doing bad or not. The one thing I hate is flames. Really, if you don't like something, then don't read it. Go on your merry way and forget all about it. Don't make someone feel worse about something. It's not a fun feeling. Side note, some characters WILL appear OOC. That's because I'm still trying to fit into their perspectives. Also, OC alert so if you don't like OCs, leave. I'm trying to keep her from becoming a Mary-Sue, but her personality is practically pseudo-Sue. I honestly want to stab myself for that one. Like I said before, if you don't like something, don't read it. Whenever I read a story, I honest to God try to get into it. If it's interesting to me, I'll stick around. If not, I get rid of that browser and bring up a new one. But whatever, I've rambled enough.

Disclaimer: _If I owned Naruto, Itachi wold have a statue made of solid gold. Following that logic, it appears I don't own Naruto. Kishi does, lucky bastard. I do however own the adorable Sora-chan. _

_Rated T for language used by our favorite S-rank criminals who may appear later, if I ever get that far lol._

_Word Count, for those who care: 1,947 (without the author's note(s)_

* * *

I twisted my finger around my blonde locks, nervously waiting for the train. My teeth found the flesh of my lip, biting harshly into it. My stomach felt queasy and I suppressed the urge to throw up. You can tell I'm just bursting with energy, can't ya?  
The sheen of the metal caught my eye, and as I stood, I felt a sharp gaze on my back. I stiffened, stalking forward to escape it onto the steel. I sat down on the plush seats, to keep away from the perverts. I looked down at my pale hands, biting my lip nervously. The first day of a new high school. Yay! Not yay. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up into onyx eyes. I blinked.  
"C-can I help you?" I stuttered, unsure as to what the teenage boy wanted. He narrowed his eyes and I swore they turned red for a second.  
"You're new, right?" he asked, jerking his chin to my uniform. Come to think of it, his own uniform looked familiar.  
"H-hai. I'm starting Konoha Academy today." I answered, feeling the need to look away from this boy. Maybe it was the duck-ass hair, but I got a bad feeling from him.  
"Hn," he sat beside me, leaning back into the seat. I discreetly scooted away, uncomfortable with this boy. My senses were screaming at me to run away and I never ignored what I felt.  
"A-ano, what's your name?" I asked hesitantly, brushing a stray strand of blonde behind my ear. My heart beat faster as he turned his head to stare at me straight in the eyes.  
"Uchiha Sasuke," he breathed. I nearly fainted under his intense look. He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat, and not the kind that boys go after. More like I was a mouse and he was the lion.  
"I-I'm Takashi Sora," I said in response. Hey, I may be afraid of this dude, but it's common courtesy to give your name. He looked amused for some reason as I gripped my messenger bag.  
"It's nice to meet you, _Sora-chan_." he said. I allowed my hair to fall forward to cover my face. "I would like to apologize before I did this, but apologizing simply isn't my style." he murmured, right before he spun me around and pressed his lips onto mine. I heard a snap and a flash before shrieking. Sasuke unceremoniously let go and I fell onto the hard floor. I felt tears sting my eyes.  
"Why did you just do that?" I sobbed. Hey, I don't like getting toyed with. So sue me for being sensitive about some random guy who may or may not scare the shit out of me and then going around and kissing me! He pet my hair, almost like I was a dog. I shuddered away from his touch.  
"For shits and giggles," he dead panned. The train came to an abrupt halt. "That's our stop. Come on, _Sora-chan_." I rose to my feet, rubbing my tears away, sniffling. Maybe it would get better. I mean, not everyone will be like Uchiha-san, right?  
Boy was I wrong.

...

..

.

Konoha Academy is a top notch school. It's pretty hard getting into unless you've got money or you're extremely smart. Luckily for me, I've got both. My dad is the CEO for Takashi Co., a kind of business that deals with I walked into the massive school building, I didn't see the heated glares being sent my way. I went with the flow of students, trying to find the main office to get my schedule. I felt overwhelmed by the sheer mass of people and my anxiety started kicking in. Thankfully, I spotted the office and slipped inside, away from everyone.  
"Hello dear." A kind voice said from in front of me. I looked toward the pretty receptionist with shortish brunette hair. She held a dressed pig in her arms and for some reason I found this funny. I giggled quietly to myself.  
"Konnichiwa, receptionist-san." I bowed. The lady smiled at me.  
"What a well-behaved young woman. What can I do for you sweetie?" I rose from my bow.  
"Ano, if it's not too much trouble, I've come for my schedule. I'm new here." She nodded as if confirming something.  
"Ah, the young Takashi heiress. Well Takashi-sama, I would love to assist you." I waited patiently for the receptionist, Shizune-san if that nameplate was correct, to give me my schedule. She pressed a few buttons on her computer and the printer came alive.  
"Arigato gozaimasu." I bowed again once she handed me the slip of paper. She patted my head, letting out a little squeal.  
"Aren't you just the cutest? Here, I'll give you a map and show you how best to get around." That was unexpected. She found a map of the school and took out a highlighter, highlighting a path to each class. I took it and thanked her again.  
"It's no trouble Takashi-sama. It was my pleasure. Have a nice first day! Oh, and have your teachers sign the slip of paper I gave you and return it here as soon as school lets out." I waved cheerfully to Shizune-san and squeezed my way back into the dwindling crowd. I guess everyone was already in their classes. That or they were skipping.  
I looked down at my schedule, noting I had Health first. It was on the first floor, room 140. I glanced at the signs and saw 130-150 down one hall. I turned and walked until I had found it. My teacher was a Jiraiya-sensei. I smoothed my uniform, rubbed away any signs I had been crying, and opened the door.  
The teacher looked to be an older man, with pure white, spiked hair that went down in his back in a ponytail. He glanced somewhat nonchalantly as I entered the room, but his look changed into a perverted one once he saw I was a girl.  
"Hello there Ms!" he greeted. "Welcome to Health. I am Jiraiya-sensei. I'm assuming you're new?" I nodded shyly, handing him the slip. He read it briefly then looked up and grinned.  
"Takashi-san, why don't you introduce yourself?" I nodded somewhat hesitant. I gazed at the class and gulped once I saw Sasuke sitting in the back. He smirked evilly at me and I wanted to cower behind Jiraiya-sensei. He noticed my hesitancy and looked where I was gazing. He frowned in displeasure.  
"I-I'm Takashi Sora. I recently moved here from Suna. Um, I like sweets and I can't stand jerks." I scrunched my mouth in a thin line. Jiraiya-sensei patted my head(why did everyone do that to me?) and gestured toward a seat by the window.  
"You can go sit there, in front of Itachi." I shuffled toward the seat, daintily sitting down. Jiraiya-sensei began his lecture on the human reproductive system, mostly the female one.  
"Takashi-san," a voice from behind said. I turned to look at the teen. He had long black hair and the same onyx eyes Sasuke did. Maybe they were related.  
"Hai?" I asked.  
"I'm afraid I cannot see. Would you mind pinning your hair up?" I nodded, quickly understanding.  
"Of course." I smiled. I gathered my hair up and tied the ponytail holder a few times around it to properly hold it up. "Can you see now, ano...Itachi-san?" He lifted his lips a tiny bit and nodded.  
"Yes, thank you Takashi-san."  
"Glad to assist. Um, you can call me Sora-san if you want." I turned back around and paid attention to Jiraiya-sensei, even if I felt he was only doing the lesson for his own benefit.  
At that time, everything was still stable. It wouldn't be until lunch that I felt I was being ostracized.

...

..

.

I followed the flow to the cafeteria, which was large and grand. It reminded me of Suna Academy, though the décor was green rather than tan. I picked a small lunch from the line and gulped as I looked around the cafeteria. It was large and intimidating and I felt faint.  
"Sora-san?" I blinked and turned toward the voice. It was Itachi-san, from Health a few periods ago.  
"Oh hello Itachi-san." I bowed my head. As soon as I had left the class I'd untied my hair. It now flowed around my face. I smiled tightly."Sora-san, are you lost?" I shook my head wildly.  
"Ie, I just don't know who to sit with." I admitted. He gazed at me with conflicting eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could offer you a place to sit."  
"Oh, it's fine. I'll go find a corner or something." I forced a smile. Itachi-san dipped his head.  
"Very well." He looked like he wished to say more, but he saw something that upset him and walked away. I did what I told Itachi-san I'd do and found a secluded place. The school had a courtyard and hardly anyone was out here. I sat under a tree and quietly began eating my food.  
It was as I finished that it happened. I didn't see the group of girls, but I sure heard them.  
"Hey you!" I glanced up. The group of girls didn't look welcoming at all. My stomach clenched as they grew closer.  
"Hai?" I asked as steadily as I could. A redhead with glasses held up a hand and they stopped walking.  
"You stupid little slut. How _dare_ you kiss Sasuke-kun." she muttered angrily. My eyes widened and a blush took over my face.  
"W-wait, you're mistaken! H-he kissed me!" She cackled spitefully.  
"Why would he kiss _you_?" I shook my head futilely.  
"I don't know! I just wanted to go to school without getting sexually harassed." I cried. The girl huffed.  
"You may use the cute helpless girl act to win over everyone else, but we're not fooled, are we girls?" They shook their heads, glaring at me with hatred in their eyes. I felt more miserable than ever.  
"Karin," a familiar voice said. I glanced over miserably at the new plague of my existence. "What are you doing?" Sasuke jumped down from the tree. How did I not notice him before? Karin suddenly blushed and acted like she hadn't just been a complete bitch.  
"Hehe Sasuke-kun, we were just making friends with the new girl, right?" she gave me a discreet glare. I wound my arms around my knees, feeling the lowest I've ever felt before.  
"No you weren't. I was right above you, Karin." Sasuke glared at Karin. "Do you even know her name?" Karin gave a helpless look to the rest of the girls, but they could only look as helpless as her.  
"Eh isn't it A-ayame-san?" Sasuke gave a false smile.  
"It's Sora-chan. If I see or hear of you near her again Karin, you will wish you hadn't crossed her." Karin gulped and looked as frightened as I felt.  
"H-hai Sasuke." she mumbled. Before she walked off, she gave the dirtiest look I've ever received. I wanted to cry. Everyone was nice to me in Suna. I hid my face in my knees and I felt the tears racking my shoulders. Why was this boy being so cruel to me? What did I ever do to get such punishment?  
"Oi, _Sora-chan_, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked in mock concern. I ignored him as best I could, waiting until he would eventually left to go back to classes. As I waited, my phone began ringing. I pulled it out and checked the caller. I was surprised. I flipped it open and pressed send.  
"Gaara-kun?" I sniffled.

* * *

End of chapter one. Sigh. Anyway, like I said, I hope someone would spare ten seconds of their internet lives and drop a review. It'll help me fix chapter two. I'll update sometime next week, once I finish future chapters. I like to write in advance so I can keep updating but at the same time not worry excessively about the next chapter. As I am possibly the world's biggest procrastinator, this system works for me. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, there is an actual plot for this. But if someone would love to provide filler suggestions, I'm all ears. I'm hoping to make the chapters longer as the story progresses. Also, I was listening to Damned If I Do Ya by All Time Low when this story was birthed so unless someone comes up with a better title, it stays cause I suck at naming things. Well, Ja ne minna-san~!


End file.
